MineCraft adventures
by NikolasHanuschak
Summary: Its a surprise


Steve wakes up in his bed seeing that Cupa and Endre are staring at him.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Steve says and laughs nervously.  
Cupa looks terrified and says "Stay very still Steve..."  
"Why?" Steve says  
Cupa pulls out a sword and Stabs the wall above Steve killing a cave spider  
Steve looks at the wall seeing the XP points fall onto him and he absorbs them.  
"Thanks Cupa" Steve says and lets out a huge sigh  
"Wait why were you guys in here anyway?" Steve says eyeing them suspiciously.  
"Well i walked past your room and saw through the window in your door that a cave spider was on your wall and alerted Cupa" Endre explained  
"Oh? Well thanks girls" Steve said

-The Crew-"Hello i'm Steve i have brown hair, Blue eyes, i wear blue pants and a blue shirt. I am great at Defense. I also wear a Trench Coat some times"

"Hello i'm Endre, i'm an EnderWoman, i have Black hair, i wear a black hoodie and i'm very tall, oh i can also teleport. I'm the Explorer"

"Hey i'm Cupa! I have Red hair, I'm a Demolition-Woman. I have a Green Zip-up hoodie i love to listen to music, My favorite song is Skryllex-Sick Bubblegum. My friends tell me i'm somewhat crazy but, Hey it's true! WOOHOO!  
-let's continue shall we?-  
"Cupa, Endre?" Steve says nervously  
"Yes Steve?" They both say.  
"Can you please get out of my room? i have to change."  
Cupa held back laughter because Endre since she blushed. They both left the room leaving Steve to change  
-5 minutes later-  
Steve comes out of his room wearing his clothes and a trench coat.  
"Okay guys wanna go to the city?" Steve said  
"Sure i would love to!" Endre said  
"Hey why not?" Cupa said  
"Okay lets head out now guys" Steve said excitedly  
-1 Long, long trip later-"Finally the City!" Steve yells happily  
They both looked at Steve and are confused why he's so happy.  
"Okay guys go where you guys want, But meet buck here at 7:00 okay?" Steve said  
"Okay" Endre said  
"Got it" Cupa said  
They went there ways.  
Steve going to a store.  
Cupa to a park.  
Endre to a museum.  
Endre was looking at a sculpture called DON'T BLINK Which was that of an Enderman with his hands covering his face. The villagers were more fascinated with her since she came out of nowhere and they have never seen a Ender creature before. "Enderman!" A villager yelled getting Endres attention.  
"Yes?" Endre asked  
"Oh erm are you an Enderman?" The Villager asked eyeing her suspiciously  
"No i'm an Enderwoman why?"  
"GUARDS!" The villager screamed.  
Endre ended up getting arrested since she was an Enderman. A creature known for stealing things.  
"Guards i did nothing wrong though..." Endre tried to to plea with them not succeeding.  
There was a huge explosion and the wall was destroyed revealing a man that looked like Steve with a red bandana covering his eyes. Endre sees tons of people run out of the prison, She saw Sky and Deadlox running from a Robot bear and saw Einshine singing Griefer while he smashed some guard in the head with a butter hoe. She also saw ZexyZek running yelling: Search Night Potion. and one popped up. A man called Markiplier was wandering around drunk and set some guy called Wade on fire and he yelled but Mark yelled "SHUT UP WADE!"  
"I have to get out of here!" Endre said  
She saw the Figure that saved her earlier made his way into the building killing all guards that attacked him.  
"Where is Jeb and Notch" The man asked a guard he was holding by the throat.  
The guard pointed at the Office door. He dropped the guard and Endre rushed to the guard helping him up.  
"Are you okay?" Endre asked helping him up.  
"Sorta. Thanks my name's Lachlan" The Guard said  
"Who was that Lachlan?" Endre asked  
"That was HeroBrine a-a i'm not even sure what he is... no one except Notch and Jeb." Endre ran after HeroBrine and he looked at her and sent a lightning bolt flying at her and she somehow got hit and was knocked unconscious. HeroBrine walked into the office facing Notch and Jeb. HeroBrine pulled out a Bedrock sword and struck at Notch but Jeb broke his sword by grabbing it.  
"WHAT IMPOSSIBLE!" HeroBrine yelled.  
"Nothing is impossible in Minecraft you Demon" Notch yelled and stabbed him with a sword of raw coding which HeroBrine overloaded and blew up sending his coding everywhere...


End file.
